


Maglaro Tayo!

by nezukos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Enemies to Playmates, M/M, Neighbors, kids!AU, playmates
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos
Summary: au na sexbomb dancers fan si kyungsoo nung bata sumasayaw spaghetti pababa nakikipag-showdown sa labas lol tas si jongin yung bata na ang laro sa tabi ay teks nagpapaagaw lagi ng isang dangkal hinahagis niya yung teks kina kyungsoo tas tatawa kapag nag "ANO BA JONGIN" si ksoo.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	Maglaro Tayo!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [friedchickai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedchickai/gifts).



> SHOUTOUT SA FRIEND KONG SI AILA HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARE!!! PAKIBATI NA RIN SIYA SA TWITTER @dyokoyaki!
> 
> basahin niyo na rin fics niya here sa ao3!!
> 
> Enjoy kayo!!!

Tapos na ang siesta at ayan na naman ang mga bata sa Magnolia Street na nakalabas na sa kani-kanilang mga hawla--este mga bahay para maglaro.

Suot ang butas butas na puting sando at maikling shorts na magmula 5 years old ay suot na niya, samahan mo pa yan ng pagtali sa buhok niya kaya ngayon ay mukha siyang pinya na binudburan ng harina--este ng pulbos sa leeg at likod, heto si Kyungsoo at pakendeng-kendeng sa paglakad patungo sa grupo nila nina Baekhyun, Jongdae at Seulgi.

"Ayan na si Kyungsoo tara showdown na ulit!" Anunsyo ng maingay na si Baekhyun at hinanda na ang kamay sa gitna para sa kampihan.

"Bago ulit? Di pa nga tayo tapos kanina?" Hirit naman ni Jongdae dahil ng umagang iyon ay naputol ang showdown nila dahil tinawag si Baekhyun ng nanay nito.

"Ulitin na lang ulit, di ba Seul? Uy Soo, ulit na lang tayo di ba di ba?" 

"Kayo bahala." Sagot ni Seulgi.

"Gusto mo lang kakampi si Soo eh!" Sagot ni Jongdae sa kanya.

At si Kyungsoo...napatingin lang naman siya sa kanan dahil ayan na ang grupo nila Jongin na maglalaro na naman ng teks kung saan sila.

"Oy, Jongin, ba't dito na naman kayo!?" Pamewang na pagalit na sabi ni Kyungsoo sa batang kinaiinisan.

"Eh bakit mukha kang pinya!?" Asar ni Jongin sa kanya sabay halakhak kasama sina Chanyeol at Sehun. Habang si Junmyeon at Minseok naman ay tahimik lang at nagpapakitaan ng mga bagong teks nila.

"Oo nga, Soo. Mukha kang pinya!" Gatong pa ni Chanyeol.

"Maasim din siguro kilikili niya!" Hirit na naman ni Jongin na lalong ikinagalit ni Kyungsoo.

"E ba't ikaw ang itim ng tuhod mo di ka ba naliligo!?" Pabalik na pang-aasar ni Kyungsoo sa kanila.

"Lolo mo di naliligo!"

"Dun nga kayo! Ang luwag-luwag dun ba't di kayo dun maglaro!" Galit na na sabi ni Jongdae sa kanila.

"E di kayo yung umurong!" Sagot ni Sehun sa kanila sabay tawa.

"Ano ba yan ang epal naman." Bulong ni Baekhyun sabay irap din kina Jongin. "Lipat na nga lang tayo."

Hindi maalis ang kunot sa noo ng batang si Kyungsoo habang si Jongin naman ay belat nang belat sa kanya. Sa huli, sila na lang ang umalis at umurong sa pwesto ng paglalaro.

Ngayong malayo na sila kina Jongin, malaya at payapa nang nagshoshowdown ang grupo ni Kyungsoo.

Sa kasawiang palad, bigo muli si Baekhyun makakampi si Kyungsoo.

Team JongBaek VS. Team SeulSoo ang naging labanan.

Nang turn na nila Seulgi at Kyungsoo, sabay silang rumampa palapit kina Jongdae at Baekhyun. Katapat ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun sa showdown.

"Kaya mo ba 'to? Ba 'to, ba 'to? Ba 'to?" Kanta ni Kyungsoo habang nag-iispaghetti pababa sabay split tapos bending.

At ang final pose ni Kyungsoo ay inirapan niya si Baekhyun bago talikuran ito at maglakad nang nakahawak sa beywang.

Ngunit nang nasa final round na sila ng kanilang showdown at turn na muli ni Kyungsoo magpayabang kay Baekhyun ng dance moves niya, biglang may takbuhan at hiyawan.

Nasa kalagitnaan ng bigay todong pag-spagetti pababa si Kyungsoo gaya ng idolo niyang si Rochelle Bernardo ng Sexbomb Girls nang biglang umulan ng teks sa pwesto nila at nagsitakbuhan ang mga kalaro ni Jongin sa kanila para magdampot ng mga teks.

"JONGIN ANO BA!" Galit na galit na sabi ni Kyungsoo, ngunit tatawa-tawa lang naman ang sagot ni Jongin sabay paagaw pa rin ng teks sa pwesto nila Kyungsoo.

"ANG EPAL NAMAN CRUSH MO BA SI KYUNGSOO!? BA'T ANG GULO GULO MO NA LANG LAGI!?" Punong-puno na rin na sabi ni Baekhyun.

"Oo nga! Lagi ka na lang nanggugulo kapag kalaro namin si Soo! Crush mo ba siya ha!?" Nabwiset na rin na sabi Seulgi sa epal na bata.

"Hindi no! Di ko siya crush! Baka lolo niyo crush siya!" Depensa ni Jongin sa sarili na ngayon ay tinitingnan na rin ng mga kalaro.

"Ayyy, si Jongin, crush pala si Kyungsoo~" Pang-aasar na ngayon ni Sehun at Chanyeol sa kanya.

"Ang kulet di ko nga crush sabi eh!"

"Sabi na eh crush mo si Soo kaya lagi mo naasar." Sabi ni Minseok kay Jongin at si Kyungsoo bigla na lang nagwalk-out at umupo sa tabi. Sinubsob niya ang mukha sa tiklop niyang malulusog na braso at umiyak.

"Hala ka Jongin pinaiyak mo na si Soo!" Pananakot na sabi ni Sehun sa kalaro.

Kung may usok lang na lumalabas sa ilong ng isang galit na tao, malamang umuusok na ngayon ang ilong ni Baekhyun sa galit. "Bakit kasi ang epal mo lagi! Mag-sorry ka kay Kyungsoo! Sumbong kita sa Papa niya sige ka!"

Samantala, nilapitan na ni Seulgi at Jongdae si Kyungsoo na patuloy lang sa pag-iyak.

"Tahan na, Soo." Alo ng dalawang kaibigan sa kanya.

"Inaano ka ba kasi ni Kyungsoo ha!? Pampam lang crush mo talaga!" Sigaw ni Jongdae kay Jongin na kabado na at napepressure na sa mga batang nakapalibot sa kanya.

Tumingala si Kyungsoo at basang-basa ng luha ang mukha nito. Nagpunas ito gamit ang braso at tumingin kay Jongin bago humagulgol muli at ibaon ang mukha sa mga braso.

Nang makita ni Jongin ang estado ni Kyungsoo at ang luhaan nitong mukha na kaawa-awa, lalo siyang naguilty.

"Hala ka, Jongin, magsorry ka na dun."

"Oo nga mag-sorry ka. Lagot ka."

"Bakit mo kasi inaaway lagi si Kyungsoo di ka naman inaano." Sabi ni Sehun sa kanya.

Nangingilid na ang mga luha ni Jongin. "Kayo din naman ah inaaway niyo rin si Kyungsoo!"

"Luh, di kaya, joke lang kaya yun." Sagot sa kanya ni Chanyeol na ang totoo naman ay sinasakyan lang nila si Jongin kapag inaasar si Kyungsoo para mabigyan sila ng balato na teks.

"Uy, Jongin, mag-sorry ka na!" Udyok ni Baekhyun sa kanya at bigla na lang nag-chant ang mga bata.

"Sosorry na yan! Sosorry na yan!"

Naiiyak na rin, dahan-dahang lumapit si Jongin kay Kyungsoo na nakasubsob pa rin ang mukha sa mga tiklop na braso nito.

Nanahimik ang lahat.

"S-Sorry." Nauutal na sabi ni Jongin, hindi makatingin kay Kyungsoo at kinikiskis na lang ang tsinelas sa semento. 

Napatingala si Kyungsoo sa kanya. Ang mga mata nito'y kumikinang pa rin kahit na lumuha.

Lumabi si Jongin sabay sabi, "Di mo kasi ako pinapansin eh."

Suminghot-singhot si Kyungsoo. "Bakit? Kasi crush mo ako?"

"Ayiee!" Pang-aasar ng iba sa kanila habang naghahagikgikan.

Hindi nakasagot si Jongin basta ang alam niya gusto lang niya na pansinin din siya ni Kyungsoo at makipaglaro ito sa kanya.

"Oy mga bata, wag kayong nag-aaway ah." Biglang sulpot ni Aling Marie na lumabas ng bahay para magdilig ng mga halaman nito. "Walang maidudulot na maganda yan. Maglaro lang kayo at magsaya." Ngiti ng matanda sa kanila na pinakinggan nilang lahat bago bumalik sa kani-kanilang paglalaro.

Except kina Jongin, Kyungsoo at ang grupo nito.

"O ayan na Jongin, si Aling Marie na nagsabi wag mangaway kaya wag mo na awayin si Kyungsoo." Wika ni Jongdae sa kanya.

"Gusto mo lang pala makipaglaro sa kanya e di sana sumali ka na lang sa amin mag-showdown." Sabi naman ni Baekhyun sa tabi.

"Yoko nga!" Tanggi ni Jongin bago tingnan si Kyungsoo. "Sorry ulit, Soo. Gusto mo iyo na lang teks ko oh. Dami pa naman ako niyan sa bahay." 

Umiling si Kyungsoo. "Di ako naglalaro niyan."

"Pano tayo maglalaro?" Pangamba ni Jongin na gustong-gusto talaga makalaro si Kyungsoo pwera lang sa larong showdown.

Tumayo si Seulgi, may magandang ngiti sa labi. "Alam ko na! Maglaro na lang tayo ng bahay-bahayan sa amin! Si Kyungsoo yung mommy tas si Jongin yung Daddy tapos kami nila Baekhyun mga anak niyo! Ano? Pwede natin gamitin yung bago kong lutu-lutuan!"

Nagtinginan si Jongdae at Baekhyun at nagnitian. 

"Okay sige! Game kami dyan!" Ika ni Baekhyun.

“O-Okay…” sabi ni Kyungsoo sa tabi habang papunas-punas ng luha. Kinalaunan, tiningala rin niya si Jongin at nginitian.

"Crush naman ni Jongin si Soo bagay sila mag-asawa!" Hila ni Baekhyun patayo kay Kyungsoo bago kumapit sa braso nitong malambot. 

"Oo nga! Tara tara!" Pagsang-ayon naman ni Jongdae bago kumapit sa kabilang braso ni Kyungsoo.

"O-Oy di ko nga sabi crush si Kyungsoo eh." Patol ni Jongin sa kanila habang sinusundan sila papunta sa bahay nila Seulgi.

“Wehhh! Crush mo kaya!” Patuloy na pang-aasar na nila Baekhyun at Jongdae sa kanya na may kasama pang belat at siya ngayong nagpapatawa na kay Kyungsoo.

"Oy Jongin san ka pupunta!?" Takbo naman nila Sehun, Chanyeol, Minseok at Junmyeon kay Jongin.

"Kina Seulgi maglalaro bahay-bahayan."

"Oy sige sali kami!"

"Kami rin ni Myeon sali!"

At nang sama-sama, tumungo na sila sa bahay ni Seulgi para maglaro ng bahay-bahayan.

Mag-asawa sina Jongin at Kyungsoo habang ang limang kalaro naman ay ang mga anak nila.

Payapa at bati-bati na silang magkakalaro ngayon.

**Author's Note:**

> cute cute nila nuuuuu T T baka more kids!au to come pa ulit!
> 
> enjoy ka sa araw mo ngayon aila!! labyuuu away ulit tayo!


End file.
